humpty dumpty
by our dancing days
Summary: Then, last but not least, comes the final brigade, hearts ablaze and eyes on fire, backing out of the trenches to face No Man's Land where the coffin lays. / next-gen freeverse.


**Title: **Humpty Dumpty

**Character: **Lucy Weasley and the Weasley family.

**Notes: **This is in honour of _Lucy Weasley;_ not just her, but everybody we know who has died far before their time. Only the good die young, after all. Please; give this freeverse a go. It's not as long as it seems. Thank you.

* * *

They sit, gathered,  
a sea of **black**  
in a world that has lost its col/our.  
"Please stand."  
And they do, ((shakily))  
with hands w-i-d-e and reaching  
and knees struggling not to give way  
to the {grief}.  
So much grief for ones _so_ young.

They are in subtle pairs -  
_Rose_&_Scorpius_  
{Lucy won that bet, as well.  
Suppose five galleons won't help her here.}  
_Molly_&_Lysander_  
{She was going to be a **bridesmaid**.}  
_Roxanne_&_Lorcan_  
{Lucy teased them the most.}  
_Victoire_&_Teddy_  
{Who she proclaimed to be a match made in heaven.}  
_Lily_&_Louis_  
{Purely platonic, but s~w~e~e~t all the same.}  
_Dominque_&_Michael_  
{Lucy never did forgive her.}  
_James_&_Albus_  
{Brothers 'til the end,  
no girls or house ties are going to get in their way}.  
_Hugo_&_Kathleen_  
{Lucy never trusted her,  
but she makes Hugo :happy:}  
_Fred_&_Cassidy_  
{Because she can put him back  
t|o|g|e|t|h|e|r | a|g|a|i|n}.

And Lucy,  
**poor Lucy**,  
who fell off her |wall|  
alone in her coffin;  
where all the lights are _out_out.

Rose goes first,  
her face streaked with passionate tears -  
a writer.  
(The one thing her and Lucy had in {{common}},  
butnomatter -  
they *loved* each other anyway).

"She was the brightest of all of us -  
And I don't just mean that  
in a literal sense.  
She was **going** places;  
going fa-a-ar.  
Lucy was going to change the world,  
and I think, in some way,  
she already has.  
Love you, Luce. Shine _bright_."

Scorpius catches Rose on her way  
_**D**_  
_**o**_  
_w_  
n  
as he has always done -  
and holds her close, his face a s.t.a.t.u.e.  
But a sad statue.

Roxanne goes next.  
"She always had so much life -  
I always admired that.  
She gave us all a voice."  
Here, she glances at her boyfriend.  
"And hey:  
maybe she can kick Uncle Fred up there  
for leaving {{us}} too."  
Lorcan nods bravely at Roxanne's side,  
but says nothing,  
mute to those who are deaf enough  
not to l-l-listen.

Teddy, his hair **dark** brown,  
makes his way  
to the p^e^d^e^s^t^a^l.  
"Lucy was always proud of what she did,  
of herself,  
of _us.  
_If anyone needed inspiration,  
Luce had buckets of it."  
His gaze turns to the heavens.  
"I hope she gives  
the Marauders  
a run for their money."

Victoire -  
gasps sound,  
because the _ice queen_ doesn't talk much  
unless it's to flip o-f-f  
**paparazzi**  
and tell them exactly where to go,  
_ahem,_  
along with her cousin  
Lily -  
but Victoire stands alongside  
her long-term boyfriend,  
her platinum hair  
standing out in the crowd  
that is now _**si**le_nt.

"Lucy was a brilliant kid -  
loyal, passionate,  
a classic _Gryffindork_."  
The Slytherin beauty s-s-smirks.  
"But hey:  
not everyone can be perfect,  
and she sure as hell wasn't.  
We still _loved_ her, though.  
And she loved us more than we {{deserved}},  
used it to her **advantage**, too.  
Well; what are you gonna do?  
Luce,  
be sure to make dear old Dumbledore  
ro-o-oll in his grave  
when he hears that the youngest Weasley  
is all too Ssssslytherin."

Everyone but the family look horrified,  
but it's **t r u e**.  
And Victoire has brought a  
little bit of normality  
to the proceedings.

Lily stands  
with her designer _Muggle_ sunglasses  
and thigh-high **Muggle** boots  
that her daddy constantly mocks her for.  
"Lucy was - great.  
No other word for it.  
She was kind, thoughtful, and-"  
Lily gives a h!a!r!s!h giggle.  
"- and I probably never  
deserved to call her my cousin."

Louis walks up to her  
his beret ever so slightly /lopsided\ -  
and he hears a few laughs,  
and they say he looks like  
that Muggle  
from a T.V program _years _ago.  
Kurt something-or-other.  
_Louis something-or-other_.  
"Lucy never cared  
what people thought,  
'cause **hell**,  
she was Lucy Weasley  
and she was pretty damn near perfect."

Dom, Dom -  
lovely Dominique,  
making a p^o^i^n^t  
to outshine everything  
Lucy ever stood for.  
"We were never |close| -  
but it didn't matter.  
We were family.  
_Always_ will be.  
No one shines *brighter* than you, Luce."  
She keeps it short,  
simple,  
to the p^o^i^n^t -  
much like her, and her hair,  
and her dress,  
and her r~e~l~a~t~i~o~n~s~h~i~p~s -  
(Run, Michael, run, Michael,  
runrunrun).

James walks the -tightrope-  
to that dreaded stage  
and ruffles his hair.  
"Lucy -  
Lucy was the kid you always  
~~adored~~  
and kind of envied.  
Nobody could hate her -  
not even me.  
And I think that says _something_."  
He looks into the crowd,  
and winks.  
"And for a kid,  
she was pretty damn c!u!t!e, too."

Albus rolls his eyes,  
and sidesteps the -tightrope-.  
"She was our cousin;  
a bit too Gryffindor for me,  
but her Slytherin side  
always came out a bit more at Christmas.  
Something 'bout the _mistletoe_,  
I think.  
Hope you get to set  
all the mistletoe in the world  
ON FIRE."

Hugo practically pulls Kathleen  
to the f.r.o.n.t  
and flashes his sad,  
boyish smile.  
"I think Lucy, if she were here,  
would tell us exactly  
how idiotic we were being.  
I'd probably agree.  
She was the brightest star,  
a _diamond_  
in her own right.  
We have a promise -  
no, a _duty -  
_to keep that spark going."  
He raises the hand  
that clutches the pureblood girl's.  
"**To Lucy Weasley**!"

The crowd gives soft cheers  
and silent tears  
and everything is d-d-dulled,  
and d-d-dimmed,  
and I agree;  
Lucy would hate it.

Fred, the closest to Lucy,  
the best friend,  
the boy who had already lost  
_so_ much,  
gets to his feet next.  
So does Cassidy,  
the **Muggle** who looks  
ever so slightly lost  
amidst these robes  
and fLoAtInG cAnDlEs.  
She {{holds}} Fred's hand, though -  
Lucy and Fred called each other  
Humpty Dumpty,  
after all.  
Fred ch-ch-chokes on his words,  
his mouth curled downwards.  
Cassidy picks them up again.  
"When I was little,  
I used to love the - um -  
_Muggle _band,  
the Beatles.  
There was a song called  
_Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.  
_I kind of regret never forcing  
Lucy to listen to it.  
It's a **beautiful** song  
for a b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l girl."  
Fred nods,  
sullen,  
and hums a little of the tune.  
It might as well be  
a choir of angels.

Then, last but not least,  
comes the final brigade,  
hearts **ablaze**  
and eyes on FIRE,  
baking out of the trenches  
to face No Man's Land  
where the coffin lays.

The thought that echoes  
through the two that remain  
is:  
_**she's gone.  
**__she's gone.  
_she's gone.

_**GONE. **_

"Please," Molly begs,  
and I want to stretch out my hand  
comfort the child  
who knows no better  
than to grieve.  
"She's just sleeping."

_**She's sleeping.  
**__She's sleeping.  
_She's sleeping.

Just sleeping.  
_**GONE! **_

"My baby, my baby,"  
_on the tree tops._  
"Poises.  
They're her favourite.  
Pocket full of poises,"  
_atishoo, atishoo, we all fall down.  
_"Lucy and Molly,  
such sweet girls,"  
_F. A. L. L. I. N. G. _

They sit, gathered,  
a sea of **black**  
in a world that should be just as _**d**i_m  
now its light's gone _out_out.  
Lucy,  
_poor Lucy._  
Mama's coming, my ~baby~ girl.  
We can put you back  
|together again|.

* * *

For Lucy, the girl who deserved diamonds. Thank you for reading!


End file.
